It Must Have Been Horrible For You (Not)
by knowall7
Summary: There is a new ghost in Amity Park and it will make Danny and Sam's life so humiliating, it will feel like a pleasure. I don't own Danny Phantom. Rated M for content.
1. It Began in One Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters in the story except the ghost introduced in the story_

It was an average night in Amity Park. Danny Phantom and his friends Sam and Tucker were patrolling the town for any signs of ghosts in the area.

Tucker shrugged, "We haven't spotted a single ghost all night".

"Maybe they finally got tired of getting their butts whooped" Danny responded.

"Now Danny, don't get over confident. It's just been a slow night tonight," Sam said. "Maybe after we are done patrolling, we can go over to my house and watch a movie".

"Aww man, I can't tonight," Tucker exclaimed. "My grandmother is coming over tonight and my parents are demanding I at least see her before she leaves tomorrow".  
Sam turned to Danny.

"What about you?"

"Sure. But Sam, I haven't been very popular with you parents lately".

"Don't worry. My parents are out on a fancy cruise socializing with their equally snobbish friends. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon".  
Danny smiled, "OK. Lets patrol for five more minutes and then we'll call it a night".  
"Cool", Tucker responded. "Besides what are the chances a ghost will show up in-".  
Suddenly Danny's ghost senses went off. "Of course," Danny said, disappointedly.

Danny flew off while Sam and Tucker followed. They reached a parking lot and Danny said, "Guys, keep an eye out". Danny was searching from above when he heard a scream. He went to the source where he saw Tucker looking into a car and with a young teenage couple looking at him with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and anger. Danny thought, 'Hmm, this could be entertaining'. He went intangible, and flew closer to the car.

"Get out of here you perv!" screamed the woman. She was wearing a pink skirt and was down to her white bra. Tucker was completely shocked and ran of when he saw the driver door open. As the man was getting out, zipping up his pants, he shouted, "Yeah, you better run". The man looked to his date and said, "You know we can still do this". The girl was putting on her shirt. She looked at hi aggravatingly, saying, "No way. It's too late. The mood is ruined. Take me home".

The man shrugged loudly. He got into his car and drove off.

Danny laughed quietly and flew to where Tucker met up with Sam. He became tangible again, still laughing. He could see Sam was fighting a smile. "So, Tucker-" Danny started. "Not a word about this guys, not a single word", Tucker interrupted. Danny and Sam were laughing hysterically.

"Man, they must be absolutely furious", Danny said.

"So am I", said an unknown voice.

A female ghost appeared above them. The ghost was green, and had long dark black hair. She was wearing tight leathers that appeared to be a dominatrix outfit. She wore a red mask that covered her eyes.  
"You wretched creatures interrupted my yearly feeding session. I will make you pay", she exclaimed.

Danny flew up and gave her a punch, sending her flying into a car. She then got up and fired a ghost ray from the mask, but Danny dodged it and fired a ghost ray of his own. It hit her dead on and she was knocked to the ground. She looked at him and flew above him. "Not strong enough yet", she said, "I was not ready for you halfa, but then again combat isn't my forté". She looked at Sam and then back at Danny, "I'll see you and your lover soon". The ghost went intangible and flew through the ground.

"We're not lovers!" said Danny and Sam.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Um, guys." Tucker said, "Sorry to interrupt this awkward moment between you two but I need to get home".

"Ok Tucker," said Danny. "We'll see you tomorrow".

After Tucker left, Danny and Sam went to Sam's house and they started watching a movie. The night went on and they were starting to get tired. Danny and Sam were cuddled together watching a romance movie. Danny and Sam were secretly dating for over three months now. Danny looked down at Sam and smiled.

"Sam," Danny said, "When do you think we should tell people we are dating? That ghost almost blew our secret to Tucker". Sam looked up at Danny. "We should tell Tucker tomorrow. He deserves to know that his two best friends are a couple", Sam answered. Danny leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. After the kiss Sam said in a whisper tone, "I love you Danny". She got sat up and saw Danny looking at her lovingly and smiling. "I love you too, Sammy". Sam blushed at the secret nickname that her boyfriend would call her when they were alone.

He then kissed her again, this time more passionately. Sam felt Danny slip his tongue into her mouth. He moved it around and it was driving her crazy. She returned the kiss and they embraced each other very closely. After a minute or two they broke their kiss to catch their breath. They were breathing heavily, but would not let go of each other.

"Wow," Danny finally said. "That was-"

"I know," Sam interrupted.

She kissed him and the next thing they were laying on the coach in the fury of passion. Sam could feel Danny running his hand under her shirt, and trailing kisses all the way down to her neck. Sam moaned as she felt Danny kissing and gently nipping her sensitive neck. She felt Danny's hands about to lift her shirt.

"Wait," Sam said. Danny stopped and looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I'll-"

Sam placed her hand over his mouth before he could finish. She smiled and said, "It's not that. I was going to say is that I think we might be more comfortable in my bed".

"But won't your grandmother hear us?"

"She's a deep sleeper. A bomb could go off next door, and she wouldn't even budge".  
Danny smiled, then got up, and grabbed Sam's hand to help her off the couch. They ran up stairs, still holding each others hands. Once they reached Sam's room and closed the door shut, they immediately started making out like crazy. By the time they reached the bed they had already shed off their shoes, socks, shirts and at some point Sam lost her hair tie, letting her hair fall.

Danny kissed her again and worked his way down to her neck, then gently down to her shoulders. Sam was moaning his name, and he finally trailed his kisses down to her purple bra. He stopped for a moment and looked up at Sam's face. She looked at him and nodded with approval. Danny reached behind her back and carefully unhooked her bra, revealing two perfect size C cup breasts. She instinctively covered her breasts in embarrassment. Danny chuckled in slight amusement. He cupped Sam's chin so she can look at him in his eyes. "It's alright Sam," Danny said, "You'll always be perfectly beautiful to me". She smiled at him in adoration. He let go of her chin and she allowed him to move her arms to her side. He gazed at her perky breasts and thought, what could he have done to deserve such a perfect gothic beauty.

He leaned towards one of her breasts. He used a small portion of his frost breath over her nipples, causing them to harden, as well as making Sam gasp in surprise. She never considered that Danny would use his powers. She moaned his name as he started licking one of her breasts while massaging her other breast. She felt Danny move his other hand down to her skirt. She felt Danny grip her skirt and before she knew it, Danny used his powers to make her skirt intangible, removing it. He then slipped his hand down her panties and started massaging her clit. Sam felt like she was in heaven, moaned even louder. Danny continued to both sucking and massaging her breasts while fingering her clit until Sam finally made a high pitched scream from her first orgasm. He took his hand out from her clit and used his powers to remove the last article of clothing she had, leaving her completely exposed to him.

They waited a few minutes for Sam to catch her breath as Danny was staring at her in gorgeous body, sparkling from her sweat in the moonlight. Sam looked over at Danny. "Danny, one of us is overdress and I'm pretty sure that it's not me". Danny moved back and removed his jeans, revealing his blue boxers, forming a big tent. Now it was Danny's turn to blush in embarrassment. She used her hand to motion him to come to her. He complied and crawled towards her on her queen size bed. She started kissing him and she lowered her hand down to his boxers. She removed them slowly and revealed his harden member. Danny and Sam hugged each other very closely, comforting one another. Still holding her, he lowered her gently on her back.

He slowly positioned himself, and looked into his love's eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sam?"  
She grabbed Danny's head and kissed him passionately. "I'm ready. Just do it quickly. It's my first time".

"It's _our_ first time."

Sam smiled and embraced him. In one quick motion, Danny broke her hymen, taking her virginity. Sam tightened her embrace in the pain. Danny stayed like that for a few moments, waiting for her to become familiar with him. He started moving a little, allowing his love to feel some pleasure. Looking into Danny's eyes, she rocked her hips, sending her lover some pleasure, as well as telling him she was ready. He moved almost completely out of her and slammed back into her. He started pounding her slowly, as Sam lifted her hips to allow entrance to be easier for her lover. As he quickened his pace, she arched her back as she was feeling her oncoming orgasm coming closer and closer after each and every pounding she took. They were moaning each others names and were holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. In a matter of moments Danny felt Sam release, causing his own orgasm. Danny collapsed onto Sam while they breathed heavily, catching their breath from their lovemaking.

He turned over off her, lying on his side facing his lover, in his arms. Sam looked contently and exhaustingly at Danny. Finally after a minute Sam snuggled as close as she could to her lovers embrace while he held her securely without hurting her. Danny said in a tired voice, "I love you, my beautiful dark angel". She smiled and said, "I love you too, my handsome half ghost Adonis". After a few seconds, they fell into a deep content slumber.

What the two lovers didn't realize was that the ghost they met earlier had been watching them. She was smiling as she was absorbing green energy that was coming off of the two lovers. She smiled, "Oh halfa, you just opened a can of worms." Once she was finished absorbing their energy, she pointed her finger at Danny and Sam and they glowed red briefly and the light faded. She laughed and vanished, leaving the two sleeping, not knowing what problems they will face once they wake up.

**I might update depending on the reviews. I really hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Not a Fake-Out Make-Out

The alarm clock went off at 7:00am, awakening the two lovers from their slumber. It got the response by receiving a blast from a ghost ray. Danny looked down and saw Sam cuddling up closer to him. He responded by giving her a kiss on her head. The two were in complete bliss as they snuggled with one another.

Danny knew he had to get up right away. He and Sam still had school and Sam's grandmother would probably be awake by now. Yet he couldn't bring himself to let go of his lover.

As if feeling the same thing as her boyfriend, Sam tightened her embrace to him and cuddled closer to him. She loved the feeling of closeness to him and she felt as if the world might end if she let go. She also knew the risk of sleeping in but she couldn't get her arms to agree with her. Finally she looked up into Danny's beautiful blue eyes, seeing them mirror her adoring expression.

"Morning, Sammy" he said to her.

"Good morning Danny".

"Last night was absolutely amazing."

"You're amazing Danny."

They shared a passionate kiss when suddenly Danny felt something under the sheets. Sam was rubbing her hand against his already harden member. Sam looked at Danny seductively, "Hm, seems that someone still needs some more satisfaction". Danny's blush got deeper red and said, "Sam, your grandma is probably awake by now, and we really have to get to school soon". Sam then put on a pity look saying, "You mean you don't want me now". Danny just couldn't resist that look and started kissing her. In one quick motion, Danny flipped them over so he was on top, getting ready to repeat their performance from last night. He started kissing her neck, moving down-

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Sam, are you up yet," they heard Sam's grandma through the door.

They saw the doorknob turning and Danny quick flew up and went intangible and went into the closet. Sam hurried and covered her naked body with the sheets. The door opened and Sam's grandma stuck her head into the room. "Sam, I've got pancakes being made". She looked around the room seeing clothes scattered around the room, including some that looked familiar that did not belong to her granddaughter. Sam looked nervous and then suddenly felt Danny embracing her from above while invisible. She yelped quietly and answered, "OK grandma, I will be down shortly". Sam's grandma smiled and said, "Thanks, and tell that nice boy Danny that once he is done checking out your closet, he should get dressed and come down with us" and closed the door.

Sam felt Danny let go of her and he appeared standing right next to the bed in full glory. Sam smiled and went to kiss him, but Danny stopped her with his finger. "I'm sorry Sam, but if we kiss I won't be able to control myself and we'll be late for school," Danny explained. He saw his girlfriend having a disappointed look on her face and he said, "I promise, that last night will not be our only night" then kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and realized he was right. "OK Danny," she said and saw him getting dressed. He then went to the bathroom while she got dressed for school.

Once they were finished, they went down stairs to have breakfast. Danny called his home and found out Jazz had covered him by telling their parents that Danny was at a sleepover at Tucker's. They saw Sam's grandma sitting at the table with them, eating pancakes of her own. There as an awkward silence as they were eating their breakfast and Danny and Sam were ready to leave for school.

"Sam can I have a moment with you," Sam's grandma said. Sam told Danny to go ahead and she sat down.

"So, you and Danny finally had sex," she stated.

"Grandma!" Sam blushed.

"I am glad that you and Danny are dating. I know he will treat you right. However I don't think you should hide your relationship from your other friend, Tucker," she continued.

"I know. Last night we talked and we agreed to talk to Tucker about it," Sam said.

"OK. And Sam, I am happy that you choose someone you care about, rather than someone that your parents would have chosen for you. I really do like that Fenton boy."

Sam smiled. While she was not one to let other people's opinions drive her decisions in life, especially when it came to her family, she was glad that her grandmother was approving of her choice. "He is so wonderful person, grandma. I really do love him," Sam replied.

"I know Sam. Both you have that look that I use to share with your grandpa. I saw Danny also share the same look as well. And I really hope for the best between you two crazy kids, but you two have to be careful. I know I'm not your parents but I feel I can be more rational than your parents would be. I am just saying be careful when you do make love again. I wouldn't want to be a great grandma before I hit eighty, and I know my son and daughter-in-law would not be so forgiving."

Sam nodded. "Thanks grandma."

She kissed her grandma on the cheek and ran to catch up with Danny.

They walked through the halls holding hands, and met Tucker at his locker.

"Hey guys" he greeted them. "Hey Tucker," Danny responded, "How was your night after we left." Tucker answered, "You know, the usual. Hear grandmother's stories, have dinner, hear her complain about my mother's cook-"

Tucker stopped when he saw his friends' hands continue to remain interlocked. He noticed how they were close to each other and smiling at one another. Tucker said, "Is there something going on with you two? Oh no, did Ember cast that love spell one both of you this time?" They laughed and Danny said, "Tucker, you might want to prepare yourself for this one". Danny and Sam looked at each other and then back at Tucker and said simultaneously, "We're dating".

Tucker looked absolutely stunned. He knew they liked each other but he didn't think they would ever admit it, let alone date. "Wow," he said, "This is…wow. How long has this been going on"?

Danny answered, "About three months now".

"How come I never knew about this"?

Sam said, "We usually dated outside of town, usually somewhere very romantic. With Danny's ghost powers, we were able to get to and from town very quickly".

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" Tucker asked. Danny responded, "We're sorry Tuck. We didn't want you to feel like a third wheel if you knew about us". Tucker thought about it and said, "Well, you know what, it's cool you guys. As long as you guys are happy, we're cool". He smiled and gave them both a quick hug which they returned.

"I'm just glad you guys are finally dating," Tucker said happily. Danny said, "We just want you to know that even though we are dating, you are still important to both of us and we still will hang out like we did before. You're our best friend and we hope this doesn't make you feel awkward". Tucker waved his hand reassuringly, "No, it's all good. You two deserve one another. I'll see you guys later". Tucker ran off to class leaving Danny and Sam in the hallway.

"I'm glad Tucker's OK with this," Sam said.

"He's a good friend," Danny responded

He looked at her seeing how beautiful she looked, still carrying the morning afterglow which he shared. Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, but before he could react, he and his girlfriend glowed red. They suddenly felt very hot, and they saw reflected in their eyes, lust. Before either of them knew it, they were making out like in total passion. They had their hands all over each other and were kissing without reservation. Other students were just staring at them in full shock and talking. Some of them were rooting for the couple, others were whispering what was going on, Paulina even had a look of envy towards them.

Sam and Danny could not notice the voices of the other students around them. The only thing they could notice was themselves and how they desired each other's body. One voice however broke the couple from their heated trance. "MR. FENTON, MS. MANSON," shouted Mr. Lancer. "Though I am glad that you to have gotten over this act of cluelessness, that does not excuse you from the PDA rule". Danny and Sam were so embarrassed, that they were redder than a fresh tomato. Mr. Lancer continued, "I will expect both of you in detention by the end of the day".

After the crowd dispersed, Sam said to Danny, "What the hell happened just now."

"I don't know" he answered. "One moment we we're just talking and the next moment I couldn't help but feel total desire to take you right here in the hall". Sam said, "I felt the exact same way".

They shrugged it off as wild hormones from last night and went to class, not knowing that they were being watched by the dominatrix ghost who was now dressed as a slutty school girl. "Hm," it said. "I'll just have to make sure they have more time together".

**Plz review and tell me how it's going.**

**Once more, I do not own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Not so Clean Fun

It was the end of gym class. As Danny and Tucker entered the locker room, Dash decided to speak to Danny.

"So Fenton," he said with a smug grin, "Is Manson wild cat in the sack"? All the boys started laughing with the exception of Tucker and Danny. Danny started getting really angry and his eyes glowed green briefly. Tucker was starting to get worried that Danny might unintentionally reveal his secret so he went to defuse the situation. Tucker said, "Danny and Sam's relationship is their business. I am happy that they have each other. So why don't you back off before you regret it". Danny started feeling better and was glad he and Sam had such a loyal friend.

The room was silent for a few seconds and then Dash responded, "Oh, I get Foley. You're hitting that too". Both Danny and Tucker were shocked at his accusation. Danny was really getting sick of Dash's attitude towards him and his friends. Dash grinned mischievously and continued, "Perhaps you two can tell that slut that if she wants to feel what a real man is, she can come to my house and we can-" But before Dash can finish, he was cut off by Danny's fist making contact with his face. Dash fell to the ground, shocked at how strong Danny really was.

Tucker held Danny back saying, "Easy Danny". The gym teacher walked in saying, "What's going on here? Fenton, did you punch Baxter"? Before Danny or Dash could answer, Tucker said, "Of course not. Dash just ran into a locker and fell. How could someone as scrawny as Danny be able to take down the star quarter back"? Tucker then looked at Dash continuing, "Imagine how embarrassing it would be to here little Fenton here would be capable of injuring the tough Dash Baxter". Dash knew what Tucker was implying and said, "Foley is right. I just didn't see the locker there". The teacher eyed them and said, "Alright. Get cleaned up and get outta here".

Soon the locker room was empty except for Danny and Tucker. Tucker was ready to leave and Danny was getting ready for a shower. "Thanks for helping me back there," Danny said. Tucker looked up, "No problem. That guy was asking for it for a long time. He should know just because we're losers of this school, it doesn't mean that we are helpless or that we are alone. He definitely had no right to say those things about you or Sam". Danny smiled and then looked in a daze. Tucker saw Danny thinking and said, "You know, I care about both of you guys. If there is anything you want to talk about, relationship or otherwise, you can tell me". Last night had been on his mind all day and he had to tell someone about it. Someone he could trust and not overreact or tell his parents, or try and psychoanalyze him. Tucker was about to leave when Danny said something that stopped Tucker in his tracks.

"We slept together"

Tucker turned around and looked at Danny. "Wow," Tucker said, "That's…wow". Tucker remained quiet, wondering what to say next. He had so many questions to ask, most of them personal, but he knew that it was a private matter for his two friends so he had to pick his questions carefully.

After a few moments of silence Tucker said, "So, how do you guys feel about this". Danny said, "Neither of us regret what happened. We do love each other very much and it was very special to us. But that's not what I'm worried about". "What are you worried about?" Tucker asked. Danny said, "Well, you remember hearing about how our secret relationship got exposed to the entire school"? Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I heard you two were in heavy make out mode in the hallways". Danny said, "Well it was weird. One moment we were talking and the next thing we knew, we were ready to take each other right there in the hallway. It wasn't like last night. Last night it was very intimate, but this morning it was like wild and lustful and it felt like we couldn't control ourselves". Tucker thought about it and said, "Maybe it was just the hormones from your night together. I think you guys can control yourselves for the rest of the school day". He patted Danny on the back and Danny said, "Thanks Tucker, I'll see you later". Tucker left the locker room while Danny went to take a shower.

As Tucker walked down the hall, he ran into Sam.

"Hey Sam, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm heading to my locker before class," she said. "Where's Danny?"

"He's taking a shower. He had quite a work out today".

"Alright. I'll see you at history".

"See ya" and Tucker went to lunch.

Sam stopped at her locker and picked up he books. She blushed, imagining Danny in the shower. His glistening body all wet, with water dripping down his form. Suddenly, once more, she glowed red. She couldn't help but feel like she needed him to touch her. She closed her locker but was stopped down the hall by Dash. Dash had a stupid smile and said, "Hey Manson". She said, "Get out of my way Baxter". She was very horny for her lover and was in no mood to be stopped by some thick headed jock. He leaned in towards her saying, "How about you ditch Fenturd and see what a quarterback feels like". She smiled and said, "Well Dash, since you were so sincere, all I could say is…" and she kneed him in his crotch so hard he collapsed. She continued, "If you try and hit on me again, or insult my boyfriend to my face, I will make sure you'll spend the rest of your life having to sit down when you pee". She then ran off leaving Dash in his misery.

While all this was happening, Danny was enjoying his shower. He was very shy when it came to his body, which is why he always waited until everyone was gone, to rinse off the hard days workout after gym. He still wondered how he was able to get naked in front of Sam last night. He glowed red and felt like he needed Sam to be there. His member shot up, and he was in a sexual trance, reliving the night before. He soaped up his hand and started stroking his member, imagining Sam pleasuring him. He ran his hand faster until he finally released, but it still did not satisfy him. He leaned against the tile wall, frustrated.

"You know, if you needed an outlet for your frustration, you could have told me"

Danny turned his head to see his lover standing in the showers, naked as the day she was born.

"Sam, why are you here?" he said, trying to hold some restraint.

Using a seductive tone, she only said two words, "Take me". And that was the end of whatever inhibitions he had. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her under the spraying warm water. They made out like crazy, with their tongues in a wrestling match for dominance. Once they broke apart, Danny started kissing Sam from her face to her neck to her shoulders to her breasts. He started sucking and massaging her breasts while fingering her clit like he did last night. She felt pressure build up in her until finally she came for her lover.

Danny stood up only to notice his lover on her knees, massaging his member. She started going closer to it. "Sam, what are you doing," Danny asked. Sam said, "I think it's my turn to give you some pleasure". She stroked her hand on his member, and then she started running her tongue around it. Danny was in complete ecstasy. He never felt this kind of pleasure. Sam engulfed his member in her mouth. She bobbed her head forward and back, Danny could feel his orgasm about to peak. "Sam you should probably stop before I-" but it was too late and he released into her mouth. She coughed. "Sam, I'm sorry". She looked up at him saying, "It's OK Danny". Then he said, "I don't know if I can satisfy you right now after that". Sam then got up and smirked saying, "Oh really".

She then kissed him deeply and in no time he was hard again. He pushed her back to the tiled wall. Once they caught their breath Sam said, "Danny, I'm ready". She spread her legs to give him easy access. In one swift motion he entered her. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he started pounding her. Sam was holding onto him tightly, hoping he could hold her up. Danny knew they should be quieter so they don't get caught. To keep their moans to a low volume he covered Sam's mouth with his own. As they were having sex,green energy was coming from them and being absorbed be the now slutty school-girl dressed ghost who was invisible. She was gaining more enegry than she ever imagined from them. Though Danny's ghost sense went off, he was too caught up in the moment with his love to even notice. Finally in one final push, he released into her as she came and they felt completely spent. They collapsed on the ground, still holding one another.

Danny knew they should leave before they got caught, but he didn't think he could move just yet. He felt completely drained. Breathing heavily, he said, "Sam, we should-".

Then they heard a voice from the entrance to the moved himself between Sam and the entrance, hoping to give her some dignity by blocking the person's view of her naked form. The person saw Sam's clothes, leading to the shower. Danny and Sam heard the person's footsteps getting closer.

"Guys?" coming from their best friend Tucker. "What the hell are you guys doing"?

They were in shock wondering how to respond when they heard the next gym class enter the locker rooms. Danny and Sam started to panic and Tucker whispered, "Just go invisible and hide in the janitor's closet".

Sam asked, "But what about our clothes". Tucker said, "I'll get them to you guys. Just go". Danny did as he was told, wrapped his arms around Sam and turned them both intangible, and flew them to the closet. Meanwhile Tucker quickly grabbed Sam's clothes and shoved them in his backpack before the guys saw them and went to retrieve Danny's clothes from the gym locker.

Danny and Sam did not know how they ended up having sex in school, but they knew something wasn't right about their urges today.

-  
**I figured since there was a ghost who fed on fear and a ghost who fed on misery in the original series, why not have a ghost that feeds off of sexual pleasure of others.**

Tucker is such a good friend, both standing up for them and covering for them.

Plz read, review, comment. Tell me how I'm doing so far. I'd appreciate it.


	4. Oh Crap

Danny and Sam were facing away from each other in the janitor's closet, wearing identical embarrassment blushes on their faces and nothing else on their bodies. They stood in silence, feeling very dirty about themselves and what they did in the school showers. Finally Danny said,

"Sam"

Sam raised her head but did not look at him, "Yes"

"I know it is kinda humiliating to talk about now but why did we just do 'that' just now?"

"I don't know Danny. One moment I was going to meet Tucker and the next moment I am shedding all my clothes in the locker room, hoping to catch you in the shower."

"It wasn't like the last time Sammy. The last time we did it, it felt so right and perfect. This time it was just-"

"Animal lust" Sam finished.

"Exactly"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. "Guys it's me. The coast is clear," they heard Tucker. He opened the door keeping his eyes closed, handed them their clothes, and closed the door. After they were dressed, they ran late for their classes. None of them could pay attention in class, thinking about what just happened. Finally it was time for school to end.

When they were at their lockers, Tucker decided to start the conversation between them. "Guys, we have to talk about what just happened after gym". They told him what happened. They told him about the strange glow, the loss of energy they had after sex, the compulsion they had to touch each other and how it didn't feel right, ect. After recalling what happened Danny said, "Oh my God! How could I have been so stupid". "What is it?", Tucker asked. "Those two times me and Sam went at it in school, my ghost sense went off". Sam said, "Then that means-"

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson" Lancer said to them. "I expect to see you two in detention in five minutes". Sam went ahead to detention, while Danny went to finish getting his books and Tucker went home. Then Danny was approached by someone he did not expect. "Oh, Danny," called Paulina. "I know for a fact you and that loser girl are seeing one another." Paulina got uncomfortably close to him, trapping him. "I know you've had a crush on me for a long time. Well now you have your chance. I don't know what it is about you, but I find you very attracted right now". Danny was stunned as Paulina went in to steal a kiss from him. He was able to stop her and said, "Look Paulina, I did like you. But you treated me and my friends like garbage. Sorry but you're too late".

Then again he glowed red and then he looked at her and said, "Sorry, but I must see Sam". He moved her out of the way but Paulina stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Look loser, I'm offering you an opportunity that most boys would kill for. It will be either now or never". He used all his force and pulled away from her saying, "Even if it was now, tomorrow, next week, everyday of my life or never, I'd always choose never. Whatever attraction I had for you or any other girl other than Sam has been extinguished. I can't even imagine myself with someone like you now. And truthfully, now that I see you for what you are, you really do look as shallow as Sam said you were". Before he rushed off he ooked back and said, "Oh, and one of the things that makes Sam so much more attractive than you is that she has a wonderful body, and unlike yours, it's all natural". Then he left, leaving Paulina flabbergasted.

He ran off until he made it to detention. "Ah, Mr. Fenton, please take a seat on the other side of the room from Ms. Manson".

Danny looked at Sam with lust, and she to him saying "But Mr. Lancer, can't I just-"

"Don't argue Mr. Fenton and take your seat".

Danny shrugged and sat in his seat. Him and Sam were staring at each other desperately, but knew they couldn't do anything because Lancer was there. He was reading his book while Danny and Sam were trying anything to get their minds off each other. They both knew it was best that they didn't have sex until they figured out what was going on, however, it was difficult to resist their urges. They tried doing homework, reading, anything to get their minds off sex. Sam even tried doodling, but all she did was draw a shirtless, well-toned Danny.

Mr. Lancer picked up his ringing phone. After he hung up he stood up and closed his book saying, "I have to step out for a minute, but only a minute. I will be back shortly, so don't even think about sneaking out". He left the room and closed the door, leaving Sam and Danny alone and anxious.

Danny spoke first, "Look Sam, we have to resist these feelings. They aren't ours real desires. Don't get me wrong, I love you but this isn't our true emotions right now".

Sam responded, "You're right. We just need to hold back until we can stop this ghost". Then Danny said, "It would be really bad if we had sex right here". Then Sam looked at him mischievously, got up and said in a seductive tone, "Say it again". Danny looked at her and smiled slyly, "It would be bad". They got closer to each other to the front of the room still talking.

"It would be so wrong to just take you right here, right now".

"We could get in so much trouble"

"It would be bad and dirty"

"We already are very dirty, remember"

Danny and Sam finally reach each other and started kissing in the heat of the moment. "Oh Danny" Sam said, "Take me, right here, right now". Danny then pushed all of Mr. Lancer's things off his desk and set Sam on it. He laid her down and started kissing her as she rubbed her hands under his shirt, along his back. Danny started lifting here shirt up, revealing her violet bra. He started massaging her breast and was sucking on her neck, and dragging his other hand up her skirt while she moaned his name. But they didn't hear the doorknob turn, and Mr. Lancer entered the room.

"Well apparently- LORD OF THE FLIES. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE".

They immediately snapped out of their trance and can realize only one thing.

They were in huge trouble.

-  
_This chapter is not one of my favorites as far as writing. I feel I could do more with this. Oh well, I'll improve it eventually. There is an extended version, but I'm not sure if it was needed for this chapter so I cut it out and made this chapter._


	5. The Talk

Danny and Sam were sitting in the waiting room in the Vice Principal's office. Danny and Sam's parents were called earlier and had arrived minutes ago and were now in his office, talking to him. Danny and Sam could hear shouting in the room from outside.

The worst part for Sam was that it was today that her parents got back from their trip and were the ones to answer the Vice Principal's phone call. From what they could hear, Sam's parents were putting all the blame on Danny and that the only way he could have sex with her would be without her consent because 'No child of ours would ever fall for a boy who is low class, and a freak like the rest of his family'.

She wished her parents were like Danny's parents. Yes, his parents were angry that Danny (and Sam) got suspended for a lot more than simply public display of affection, but they didn't pin the blame solely on Sam, nor blame her family for her upbringing. Sam felt sometimes jealous of Danny. Even though they weren't the most respected people in Amity Park, at least they showed they cared about their kids and their kids' friends.

The Vice Principals office door opened and Danny and Sam's parents walked out, carrying very angry looks on their faces. Sam tried to reason with her parents, but they would hear none of it. Sam's father grabbed her wrist and dragged Sam to the car, with her mother following behind.

Danny looked down at the floor, very sad. His parents saw how upset he was and felt knew that it wasn't the right time to yell at him. He felt his father pat him on the back, to comfort him, and Jack said, "Common Danny. We can talk when we get home". Danny held his head down as they drove back home. He had never felt so ashamed for allowing a ghost to control his urges towards his girlfriend (and vice versa). None of the Fentons spoke on the way home.

When they reached their home, Danny walked upstairs but his parents stopped him and told him to meet them in the living room. Danny sat down on the couch, waiting for his parents to come in and talk to him. He heard them whispering in the kitchen obviously wondering how they should go about talking to him. He could hear Maddie telling Jack to talk to him about something and Jack was complaining about it.

Maddie was the first to speak, "Look, Danny, you are not a child, and know that you know what you and Sam did was wrong. But we just want to know why you two did what you did?" Danny was silent. He could tell his parents the truth that a ghost made them do it, but he knew that his parents would think he was using their obsession as an excuse. They might be ghost obsessed, but they were still parents of teenagers. He just said shamefully, "At the time, it just felt right. We felt drawn to each other and we gave into our urges". Maddie eyed Jack in a commanding motion and she stepped out of the room.

Jack looked at Danny and said, "Son, I know it might be a little late to talk to you about sex, but this conversation is long overdue". Danny put his face in his hands, looking down, wondering how much humiliation he could go through before he'd die of embarrassment. Jack continued, "I don't know if you and Sam have actually had sex yet, but I have to tell you that even though it might be exciting to do it in a place of high risk, it is still better to save it for a special, private time". "Oh my God," Danny said, still not believing his dad is telling him how to have sex. "Me and your mom have known that you and Sam have had an attraction for each other," Jack said, "but that does not give you the reason to go at it like rabbits on your teacher's desk. It should be special, like the time your mom and I-".

Jack continued talking to Danny about sex, protection, urges and Jack's personal experiences (that one was the worst for Danny). Jack finished, "-and when she came, I swear her screams of pleasure could have shattered glass in the entire hotel. And a few weeks later after such a passionate night, we found out you had been conceived". Danny was in complete paralysis. He certainly never EVER needed to think about his parents together in that way. Jack saw that Danny looked completely stiff and thought that he should just finish his talk, and said, "All I'm saying is that if you love her, you should try and make sex special, or else it is nothing more than blind mindless lust". Once he finished, Maddie walked in saying, "Alright, I think you've suffered enough".

She tried not to laugh at Danny's embarrassed face. She sat down and said, "Now since you got suspended, you are grounded for the duration of your suspension. That means no going out at night, no computer, no going to the Nasty Burger, and since your father and I are busy, the only time you can go out is if you're helping us hunt ghosts unless Jazz is here to watch you". Danny said, "Is it really necessary for me to have a babysitter?". Jack said, "After today, you pretty much showed you can't be trusted to be left alone". Danny couldn't argue with them. He was just too ashamed and exhausted. "Fine, it's not like I will have a girlfriend waiting outside for me once my grounding is over". His parents felt bad for their son. Danny went upstairs, slammed the door and fell face down on the bed.

Danny rested for a few hours, too ashamed to go down stairs and face his family. Danny heard a knock on the door, and heard his sister, "Danny do you mind if I come in". Danny shrugged and thought, 'Of course, it wouldn't be a truly embarrassing day without my sister/therapist needing to psychoanalyze me'. He then said out loud, "Sure, why not".

Jazz entered the room sat on the bed. She then said, "I heard you were suspended Danny. Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me why, but I also spoke to Tucker, and he told me what he thinks is happening to you and Sam, so I pretty much guessed as to why you were suspended". Danny didn't look up, and Jazz continued, "Look, while you are grounded, me and Tucker will try and stop this ghost for you. We'll be patrolling tonight in a few minutes. Hopefully, if we send it back to the Ghost Zone it will break its hold on you two". Danny said, "Thanks Jazz".

Danny still had a sad look on his face and Jazz knew why. She touched his shoulder and said, "Danny, we all know Sam, and she won't let anything keep her from the people she cares for". Danny thought about it and felt a little bit better. As Jazz was leaving, Danny once more started glowing red and he knew he was being pulled to Sam again. Danny clutched his hair saying, "And Jazz". Jazz looked at he brother, worried. "Hurry!"

**I thought I'd push Danny's embarrassment some more by having Jack give him "The Talk". Since Jack isn't used to serious talks with his kids, he doesn't know what information is relevant so he just told Danny everything he knew about sex, including (and unfortunately) personal experiences. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
